gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Complications
Complications is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by car dealer Simeon Yetarian. Fellow protagonist Michael De Santa is also playable during the mission's final sequence. Description Simeon is seen arranging a deal with Mr. Kenneth. Simeon orders Franklin to steal a yellow Karin BeeJay XL from Michael's mansion. Before arriving at the house, Simeon will call Franklin, showing his anger after failing to deliver the Bagger from the previous mission. Upon arriving, Franklin knocks out the gardener and proceeds to sneak into Michael's home. Franklin needs to navigate the house in a stealthy manner, passing through the kitchen, and entering the garage to steal the car. Franklin manages to successfully steal the car and drives away from Michael's home back to the dealership. Suddenly Michael, who was hidden in the truck's backseat, points a gun at Franklin's head and threatens him, asking him who he is working for and ordering him to continue driving back towards the dealership. Franklin stops near the dealership, and Michael then orders him to drive through the dealership window. A short cutscene plays where Michael quickly gives Franklin some cash and tells him to leave the scene. The player then has to beat up Simeon. After sufficiently beating Simeon enough, another cutscene is triggered. Michael orders Simeon to leave his son alone, and then threatens him not to cross him again. Mission Objectives *Go to Michael's House. (Franklin) *Find a way to invade the house. (Franklin) *Knock out the gardener. (Franklin) *Climb the Bison to enter the house. (Franklin) *Find the car. (Franklin) *Return to Premium Deluxe Motorsport. (Franklin) *Drive through the dealership window. (Franklin) *Beat Simeon. (Michael) Gold Medal Objectives *Mission Time - Finish the mission in 5 minutes *Can't touch this - Take no damage during the fight with Simeon (with a successful dodge and counter-attack) *Dirt Nap - Knock out the gardener with a stealth attack Aftermath Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "Traffic accidents are common enough in Los Santos. Traffic accidents involving parked cars are not uncommon. Traffic accidents involving cars parked inside a dealership are still unusual, however, but that is just what happened yesterday in Pillbox Hill. A deranged or possibly drunk joyrider drove his car straight into the showroom of Premium Deluxe Motorsport. The owner, Mr. Simeon Yetarian, was injured in the accident, but the driver fled the scene before cops could get there. Mr. Yetarian told our reporter "I am a well-known philanthropist and charity worker as well as an excellent car dealer. Therefore I can only say it is greatly unfortunate that a chubby alcoholic would consider my showroom an acceptable place to crash his car. I am hoping given all the work I do in the community and especially for race relations that the city will help me pay for the damage." A spokesman for the city commented "we have no comment at this time." Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "I'm sorry about the shady lease but was it really necessary to destroy the car? And can I get another one? Maybe by tomorrow? Got plans that's all thx." *Lamar Davis - "Thanks again for getting us fired! Last time you get up my face about making dumb moves." Bleeter Posts *@JimmyDS - "u think uve got it bad dikheads sum mothafucka just robbed my new wheels sux a massif dick lemme tell u." *@PremiumDeluxeMotorsport - "Again I am victim of vicious hate crime. Vandalized and attacked by another racist who cannot stand to see hardworking taxpaying armenian american succeed." Weazel News A car dealership in Pillbox Hill was destroyed, when a joyrider, smashed into the showroom. Premium Deluxe Motorsport has come under investigation for loan scams and high interest rate financing. But the owner, Simeon Yetarian, assured police, that this incident was purely an accident, and not a disgruntled customer. One man witnessed the carnage. "It was crazy as hell, that dude must of been tweakin, I know I am. You got a washing machine I could take apart?" Rewards The player can play as Michael and can now use Michael's mansion as a safehouse. In addition, Strip Clubs, Cinemas, the Fairground, Golf, and Tennis are unlocked. Trivia *This is the first appearances of Tracey De Santa, Amanda De Santa and Kyle Chavis, and the last storyline appearance of Simeon. *Michael and Franklin didn't recognize each other from the mission Franklin and Lamar. This is probably because they only talked to each other for a brief moment. *When Michael places a handgun to Franklin's head in the car, he refers to the gun as a 9mm. Yet in Ammu-Nation, the gun's description says its a .45 caliber. This is an obvious mistake on Ammu-Nation's part as the weapon in question is obviously a Beretta M9, a 9mm semi-automatic pistol. *When the player crashes into Simeon's dealership, the BeeJay XL he is driving has a noticeably more aggressive engine tone; in reality, this is simply a unique sound effect played over this one scene but the player can keep it by storing it in his safehouse's garage. *The objective in this mission "Can't touch this" is likely a reference to the famous MC Hammer song "U Can't Touch This". *If Franklin looks in the back seat before entering the car, you can see a red blanket laid down across the seat, this is where Michael is hiding, but Michael cannot be made to trigger until Franklin gets into the car. *If Franklin keeps walking where Amanda and Kyle are making up, a special cutscene will appear, with Chavis screaming "HELP! He's blaaaaack!". Afterwards, the mission will fail. *If Michael leaves Premium Deluxe Motorsport before defeating Simeon in the fist-fight, Simeon will alert the police and the mission will fail. *If the player switches to Franklin after the mission, he will talk to Lamar on the phone telling him about how they got fired because of Lamar stealing the motorcycle and Franklin crashing the car. *Simeon Yetarian will call Franklin, yelling at him for ramming the SUV through his dealership, even though Franklin states how Michael had him at gunpoint. *After completing the mission and heading to Michael's house as Michael, Franklin's special Buffalo may appear to still be there, which can be saved in Michael's garage. *If you stop the car, Michael will stop talking and simply tell you to "keep driving" or "speed up". *If you damage Jimmy's car before entering it, Michael will stand up immediately when you enter the car. This will skip a phone call between Franklin and Simeon and change Michael's quote "you just keep driving where you're going" to "take me where you were going". *If you drive too far from the dealership or go a different way to the way Michael wants you to go, he will knock Franklin out by hitting his right temple with his pistol and the mission will fail. *The player can kill Carlos without failing the mission; All they need is a suppressor in one of their weapon. Killing him won't affect the storyline though, because he will still spawn outside of Michael's mansion. *This mission is nearly the only time that a character other than Michael can obtain the Tailgater, the other being Eye in the Sky, where two appear inside the plane hangar after the missions completion. A total of four appear in this mission, two that can be obtained by the user. These all appear near Simeon's dealership, Premium Deluxe Motorsport. Two sit parked in front of the store, and can be safely collected and stored without failing the mission. The others are parked as display models, with one being a unique yellow in appearance. They are permanently locked and unobtainable. *If the player drives by the police station, the police will do nothing, even if a cop is staring at Franklin. They will only react if angered and cause the mission to fail. *Using stealth, it's possible to explore the mansion without being spotted. Aside from Amanda flirting with her tennis coach in the kitchen, Jimmy can be observed in his room playing videogames, and Tracey will be lying on her bed, talking on the phone (but her back will be conveniently to the door). Jimmy is so distracted by the game, it's actually possible for Franklin to stand in the doorway and not be noticed. *At the conclusion of the mission, Michael can reenter the dealership and take any of the cars on display. Strangely however, if the player saves a car in their garage, the vehicle will despawn the next time the player enters the garage. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Complications|Complications Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V